The invention relates to a phase control loop, a generator control device and a method for activating an electric drive system of a hybrid vehicle.
An internal combustion engine drives an electrical machine as a generator in hybrid vehicles having range extenders. The internal combustion engine is thus permanently mechanically coupled to the generator. Because the internal combustion engine does not have to be driven with low rotational speeds, the flyweight of the internal combustion engine can be chosen small or completely saved, wherein only the mass of the internal combustion engine and the electrical machine is used as the flyweight. This reduction of the flyweight, however, simultaneously causes an increase in the torque ripple of the drive shaft by means of the torque of the engine pulsating at the ignition frequency of the internal combustion engine.
The German patent publication DE 10 2004 062 012 A1 proposes, for example, in a system consisting of internal combustion engine and electrical machine and coupled via a rigid drive shaft, detecting actual rotational speeds of the individual machines in order to dampen vibrations and activating target torques of the two machines.
There is, however, the need for options to prevent the transmission of torque ripples of an internal combustion engine to an electric generator and thus reduce the vibrations of the internal combustion engine housing and suppress current oscillations in the output current of the electric generator.